A Little Less Than Sixteen Candles
by threatmantic
Summary: Natsume confessed, he messed up. He's just too late. Based on A Little Less Than Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"


Okay everyone I'm here doing a songfic! And sorry if you don't think this is what the song actually means. This is just my idea on what it means. Anyway, please read and if you would like too review. And I know it is based on the movie, Sixteen Candles and the song, "Touch Me," but I decided to ignore that fact. Mikan's a tad OOC.

**Song: **A Little Less Than Sixteen Candles, A Little More, "Touch Me."

**Paring: **NatsumexMikan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, or this song by Fall Out Boy

_Italics=Past_

Normal= Present

**Bold= Song**

(Line)

"_Neh, Natsume? Are you going to the Alice Ball with anyone?" Mikan asked hiding a blush that was creeping upon her face._

_Natsume smirked, "Why want to ask me?"_

_Swallowing her embarrassment, she smiled, "Actually I do."_

_The crimson-eyed lad eyes widened in front of Mikan. She of all people asked him out. Her, the popular, good and innocent girl, and him, the playboy. Natsume couldn't deny the fact that he did in deed harbor feelings for the brunette since he was ten, and now he is fourteen.._

"_Well, what do you say?" She questioned, growing impatient._

_Speechless Natsume replied, "Hn," hoping she would accept it as a yes._

_To his contentment she did, "Pick me up at 7 than. Bye Natsume!"_

**I confess, I'm messed up**

_Mikan tried to smile. She and Natsume had been going out for four years now, and he has stood her up on every date she had made. Sometimes she wonders why she evens bothers. If he were to stand her up today, it would be the last straw. After all, this was the graduation dance! They were graduating high school!_

_He was coming at 6, or so he said. Glancing at her watch, Mikan noted it was 5:45, so ran off to the Sakura Tree; he was going to meet her at._

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock. The time was now 6:30. 6:30 was also the time when the rain started to pour, as well as Mikan's tears. What makes this date, any different than the other ones to him? He doesn't even care. Trying to deny that truth, Mikan stood in the rain for another hour and a half, and gave up all together. Better head to the dance anyways._

**Dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around**

"_Hotaru," Mikan jumped into her best friend's arms once she arrived at the dance._

"_You're late," Hotaru stated, "And Hyuuga didn't come with you."_

_Smiling a sad smile, Mikan said, "No he didn't Hotaru, but what's new?"_

"_He stood you up in the rain," Hotaru said with a worried expression, "Why don't you get rid of him?"_

_Frowning Mikan replied, "Because I love him, but don't worry, I am done with him."_

"_Mikan!" Ruka smiled as him and Natsume approached the two girls, "Why are you wet?"_

_Mikan faked a smile as she scratched the back of her head, "I tripped and fell in a huge puddle, and you know how I am clumsy."_

_Rolling her eyes at Mikan's lie, Hotaru pulled Ruka away from Mikan and Natsume, "They need to talk."_

"_Natsume," Mikan began, but was cut off, "I am sorry Mikan," Natsume sincerely said._

_Mikan shook her head, "I just can't do it anymore."_

**And I know you dressed up  
"hey kid you'll never live this down"**

Natsume sighed recalling his break up with Mikan. Hell, he will never forget that painful memory. It was his entire fault after all. Sometimes he feels bad for her, but most occasions he has pity on himself for losing her.

**'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances**

_Mikan was faking happiness the whole graduation dance. Her smiles and laughs were just lies. She tried to enjoy herself. Once everyone had received the news of her and Natsume's break up, many boys started courting her. _

**I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"**

'_That was,' Mikan thought to herself trying to fill in the prefect adjective for the graduation dance._

'_Heartbreaking,' she decided on. Stepping onto her porch, she realized a certain raven-haired boy sleeping there._

"_Hyuuga," She shot him an icy glare._

_Waking up from her voice, he managed to say "Polka, I am really sorry"_

"_Why don't you just drop dead?"_

**I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
**

How could she end it? The thoughts kept running through his head. He hated her so much for ending it; he knew he would have fully devoted himself to her this time, but she didn't know that, and he resented her for being so dense sometimes.

**So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late**

Why can't she just understand it though? He genuinely loves her and wants her back, but that's it, he is too late.

**Write me off, give up on me  
Cause darling, what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet**

Coming to terms with the fact he was a bad boyfriend, Natsume sighed. He really has nothing, nobody, and nowhere. He wanted, no he needed, another chance.

**You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right**

She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. To him, she was perfection in a young girl's body. A true, honest, and innocent angel.

**I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"**

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

**(always on, always on)  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(always on, always on)  
But I won't call you on it  
(always on, always on)  
**

It was his fault. She had told him, she would change him. That's right, on top of standing her up, he was seeing the school's slut, Luna Koizumi. Natsume desired a lusty relationship, which Mikan did not which to supply, and Luna did. Mikan was one to be intrigued by candlelight dinners, walks in the parks, and any other romantic date. Of course, Natsume wouldn't know that, seeing as he didn't attend any of them.

**I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late**

As Natsume stopped singing, he heaved a sigh, and when his eyes opened, they widened. He really was too late, because there she was, in the arms of another, Ruka Nogi

(Line)

DUN DUN DUN! I am so sorry Natsume and Mikan didn't go together! I might continue this, if you guys like it. Seeing as I got lazy at the end, I don't have high expectations. And god, I hate Natsume so much in this. Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
